Chikaramon
by Valamon
Summary: One of my first 1st person stories, I'm not really any good with 1st person, so sorry if it isn't very good. This is about a Digimon named Chikaramon and how she deals with Kagemon and GranDracmon.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the sounds of voices outside my cell.

"Master GranDracmon won't be happy about this," a feminine voice like black silk said. The voice belonged to LadyDevimon. "Not at all."

How I hate that voice!

The second one was gruff and unfamiliar. "Will ya just shut up? That's the only thing you've said since I asked you to show me to her."

"He _won't_be at all."

"Just open the door."

There was a click and the door opened. A tall figure stepped in and closed the door behind him. He was tall, at least 6'4 with a pale completion, spiky black hair, crimson eyes with slitted pupils, long claws the color of darkened steel, and a metallic tail similar to mine. He wore black and silver combat boots, black khakis that ended at the top of his boots, a black belt around his waist with a gun strapped to it, and a black bomber jacket that was unzipped, showing off his muscular build.

I bet he had every female in the castle after him. Probably the only reason that LadyDevimon agreed to let him see me. Typical of her; always flirting with the _cute_ males, along with Rosemon. Makes me sick.

I tried to stand but the pain in my chest made me fall back down. "What the hell do you want?" I growled. "I've already went through my torture for today, leave me alone."

"What a nice way to greet someone who wanted to meet you." he said with a grin, showing off a set of fangs.

"Well you've met me, now go away."

"Don't you want to know why I wanted to meet ya?"

"I don't really care."

"Well, I'm your new guard, since you killed the other one. I'm Kagemon."

"And what makes you think I care?" I said icily, glaring at him. I was starting to get quite annoyed by him.

"I didn't, just thought you'd want to know. Everyone here tells me that you're a strong Digimon; I wanted to see for myself. By what they say, I thought you'd look different, not as pretty."

"GET OUT!" I hurled a piece of stone at him, missing his head by an inch, and embedding itself in the wall behind him, causing a large hole to form.

He looked at the hole and whistled. "That's pretty good," He turned to me. "I see why the others are afraid of you."

"Unless you want the next rock embedded in your skull; I suggest you leave." I picked up another stone and pulled my arm back to throw it.

He opened the door and left, closing it behind him. I curled up to resume my nap, tucking my head in the crook of my arm and wrapping my tail around my knees.

When I woke up, I found a plate of food and a pitcher of water sitting next to me. _Who got me this?__Probably Kagemon, I wonder why; all I did was yell at him and, not to mention, threaten him_. I sat up and pulled the plate towards me. Just as I was beginning to eat, Kagemon walked in.

"Hello, Chikaramon. I see you're up."

"What do you want?" I asked, swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Just to see what you're doing."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Just because."

"Hmm, the only time my old guard came in here was to take me to GranDracmon; that bastard."

"Well, I'll probably come in here a lot. I'm also tryin' to get away from that darn LadyDevimon and her pal, Rosemon. They're driving me crazy!"

"I'm not surprised." I muttered.

"Huh?"

"I said; I'm not surprised. Those two would go after any male that was…more like you."

"Hmm, you're right. Chikaramon, why is it that you're here anyway?"

"Because GranDracmon wanted me as his slave after he found out how strong I was."

"That shouldn't be a reason to lock you up."

"I don't mind; it is fun messing with him. He must hate the fact that an Ultimate is beating him. Besides it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Don't you have any friends that miss you?"

I hung my head sadly, tears burned my eyes and I blinked. "No. Nobody cares about me, and the only one that did is dead, thanks to Rosemon. How I would _LOVE_ to get my hands on her. I'm gonna-!" I demonstrated ripping off her head with my hands. Then my hands dropped to my lap and I shook my head. "But I can't."

Kagemon walked over, knelt beside me, and put a hand on my shoulder. "I know what it's like to have someone you care about be killed. I lost my g-my friend to a MarineDevimon. A MarineDevimon! That's the reason why I'm here."

"Didn't you try to kill the MarineDevimon?"

"Of course I did! Got him too. But it didn't matter, she's still dead. And nothings gonna bring her back." He bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

Feeling sorry for him, I threw my arms around his shoulders and patted him on the back.

He buried his face in my shoulder and silently cried. After he was done, he pulled away and dried his eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

He stood up. "Well, I need to go now. But I'll be back tomorrow." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" I said, standing up. I decided it wouldn't be too bad to ask him to be my friend. It wouldn't hurt would it?

He turned to me. "What?"

"I was wondering if you um…uh-" I stopped, unable to finish. What if he didn't want to?

"Wanted to be your friend? Sure."

"Really?" I asked, almost too stunned to speak.

"Really."

I smiled slightly for the first time since the death of my friend. He grinned in return and left me to stand there to try to convince myself about what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of days, Kagemon and I talked about many things, and became good friends.

Three days after I became friends with Kagemon, I was taken to see GranDracmon by a couple Ogremon. Well, taken is an understatement, dragged is more like it.

As I stood before GranDracmon, he paced back and forth; his two shark-like heads' tongues were hanging out and panting like dogs. He seemed very distraught, not that I cared.

He stopped and looked at me. "You are causing me much aggravation, little one."

"That's nice to know."

He ignored my comment. "I think I should just kill you_BUT_, I have a different idea. I'm going to lengthen your torture and have Rosemon help."

Oh no, that was the last thing I wanted, Rosemon beating on me as well.

He snapped his fingers and LadyDevimon, accompanied by Rosemon, walked in. They knelt in front of GranDracmon.

"Master?"

"You called?"

"Yes, it is time for Chikaramon's 'treatment'."

"Yes master."

"With pleasure."

They arose and turned to me, smirks spread on their faces. Aww, crap. And I thought just having LadyDevimon kick me around was enough, oh well.

I put barriers around my mind; this would protect me from GranDracmon's mental onslaught and make me impervious to pain, which I was really going to need because even though they're the way they are, they're still strong and know the best ways to torture someone since Rosemon's Mega and LadyDevimon's Ultimate and I'm only Ultimate as well.

"Darkness Wave!"

LadyDevimon let loose a wave of energy bats that plowed into me, knocking me into the door. That would've hurt and will hurt later.

Then Rosemon wrapped the vine of her left arm around my waist and jerked me forward, causing me to fall flat on my face. "Thorn Whip!"

I could feel electricity coursing through my body as the thorns dug into my skin, causing blood to ooze down my body.

Just as the electric feeling subsided, I felt GranDracmon battering at my barrier.

"Eye of the Gorgon!"

I focused on strengthening my barrier while LadyDevimon and Rosemon battered at my body.

After awhile I felt him ease off. _Maybe he's done._ Suddenly I felt a sharp spike of mental energy slam into my barrier._Guess not._ I gritted my teeth as I fought against GranDracmon's onslaught.

I lay completely exhausted and on the brink of consciousness by the time they stopped. All the pain that I had blocked was starting to take its toll on me. The Ogremon came in, grabbed me by my wrists, and dragged me through the doors. Outside the room, I saw Kagemon. He looked very worried when he saw me. He followed behind the Ogremon all the way to my cell. When they threw me in and left, Kagemon rushed to my side.

"Oh my God. Chikaramon are you all right?" he asked, pulling me onto his lap, where I lay limply.

I winced as pain coursed through my body. "Not really…."

"What did they do to you?!"

"What they always do, just three times worse…." I groaned.

"DAMN HIM! DAMN THEM ALL TA HELL!"

"I whole-heartedly agree…." I could feel the darkness closing in on me and I closed my eyes.

"Chikaramon, Chikaramon! Don't die on me, don't you dare die on me! Please-"

I didn't hear the rest of what he said before I passed out.

I opened my eyes to see the stone ceiling.

I tried to sit up, but the pain made me lie back down. "Ugh…."

"Chikaramon?"

I looked to my left and saw Kagemon sitting beside me.

"What? Where am I?"

He sighed with relief. "Still in your cell."

I sat up with the help of Kagemon and leaned against the wall for support.

I ran my hand through my hair. My sleeve fell down, exposing bandages.

I stared at them curiously. "Huh? When did I get these?"

"I bandaged you up after you passed out. I've never seen someone with so many scars."

"Well you'd have as many as me when you go through as many tortures as I have." I shivered slightly as a cold draft brushed me with icy fingers.

Kagemon must have noticed for he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I said, shaking my head.

He took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. "Better?"

"I guess so." I drew the jacket tighter around me.

Suddenly I noticed out of the corner of my eye a long jagged scar that stretched across Kagemon's right side to the top of his right breast. The outside was tinged slightly with grey. It looked like a Lynxmon or some other Digimon had raked its claws down his chest. Perhaps it had been the MarineDevimon. _Why hadn't I noticed that before? His jacket had must been covering it up._

Kagemon noticed me looking and shifted so that his arm covered most of the scar.

Not wanting to make him feel any more uneasy, I looked away and fingered his jacket zipper. I bet he's probably been through almost as much as me. It would be best not to ask him, if he wanted to tell me, he would of his own accord.

Kagemon stood up. "Well, I better go and get something for you to eat; I'll be back in a few." He walked to the door and went outside into the hallway closing the door behind him.

While I waited for him to return, I checked myself over. My shirt and skirt was bloodstained; almost completely ruined even more than usual, and I was bandaged almost everywhere, from my arms to my legs and in-between. I have to say, he did a good job with the bandages, though it made me blush at the thought of him bandaging up my middle.

An hour later, he returned with a bowl of soup and a blanket.

"Here," he said, handing me the bowl as he sat down. "I also brought you a blanket."

"Thanks." I took the bowl and blanket from him, and set them beside me. Then I took off his jacket, handed it to him, and draped the blanket over my shoulders. I picked up the bowl and started drinking.

After I was done, I set down the bowl and curled up against the wall. Pain stabbed at me like a thousand needles and I winced. As I drifted off to sleep I glimpsed Kagemon looking at me; a look of longing, sadness, and regret in his eyes. _What could he be thinking?_ I didn't have much time to ponder on that before I dozed off.

When I awoke Kagemon was nowhere in the room. _Must be doing something else,_ I thought to myself as I stood up and wrapped the blanket around me tightly. I picked up the pitcher of water off the floor and took a drink before setting it down.

I heard the door lock click and Kagemon stumbled in. He was bruised and bleeding. He shut the door behind him and sank to his knees.

I rushed over and knelt beside him, dropping the blanket. "Kagemon! What happened?!"

"I told Rosemon to leave me alone, but she kept bothering me so I was more forceful. She got mad and electrocuted me."

I could see the remnants of the attack sparking off his tail. _I could heal him, but if I do, it'll deplete all my energy. Oh who cares, I'll get it back. _With my mind made up, I placed a hand on his cheek. "Dragon's Light!"

A silver glow spilled from my hand and spread across his body. As it spread, it healed his wounds.

Kagemon's eyes widened in surprise. After he was completely healed, the light dissipated.

"Feel better?"

"Lots. I didn't know you could heal."

"Neither does GranDracmon. 'Course I'm usually too weak to use it." I stood up and took a couple steps towards where I dropped the blanket. Without warning, my knees buckled and I collapsed to the floor.

Kagemon crawled over to me. "Are you alright?"

"Took more out of me than I thought." I grunted, struggling to sit upright.

"Here, let me help ya." He picked me up and sat down against the wall in the corner after picking up the blanket. He wrapped it around us.

I was a bit flustered at being on his lap. I never really did like physical contact from males. Actually, I hated it, especially after what the Digimon Murmuxmon did to me. But because he was my friend and only being nice, I let him hold me.

"I'm gonna get you outta here."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something."


	3. Chapter 3

_ I struggled against the chains, but to no avail. A voice drifted out of the shadows._

_ "Please don't struggle. You'll just hurt yourself." It sounded strangely familiar._

_ A figure stepped out so that it stood in front of me. I recognized it as…Murmuxmon!_

_ "What do you want?!" I snarled. He was the last Digimon I ever wanted to see again._

_ "Why you of course. Don't you remember our last encounter?"_

_ "How could I forget? You wanted to make me your slave."_

_ "Yes, well how else was I going to make you help me? You also forget that I love you. And I will do everything I can to make you love me."_

_ I scowled. "I still don't see how a creature as strong and evil as you could fall in love."_

_ "Nor do I." He reached out and caressed my cheek with his fingers._

_ I jerked my head away. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head towards him. I glared at him defiantly._

_ He smirked. "That's what I love about you; you don't give in no matter what. And you have such a wild spirit," He leaned forward. Just as his lips brushed mine, I slammed my tail into his knee. He winced and pulled away._

_ The look of disbelief was replaced by a sneer. "I have something I want to show you." He snapped his fingers and the door at the end of the room opened._

_ A Megadramon slithered in; he was holding something in his metallic claws. When he reached Murmuxmon, he dropped what he was holding. I recognized it as Kagemon. He was tied up with chains._

_ "Kagemon!"_

_ "Huh?" He looked up at me. "Chikaramon!"_

_ Murmuxmon walked over to Kagemon. "Hmm, what should I do with you?"_

_ "Let him go!" I pleaded, straining against the chains._

_ "I don't think so. You seem to care for him very much; I can't have that if I am to make you love me. So, he must die."_

_ "NO!" Tears swelled in my eyes._

_ "Yes, and you know what's ironic? He'll die by your own weapon."_

_ "Please no!"_

_ I watched horrorstruck as he drew my dagger and plunged it in Kagemon's chest. Kagemon slumped soundlessly to the floor, fizzing in and out._

I bolted awake with a scream. I buried my face in my knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly I felt something touch my shoulder. I looked up into Kagemon's worried face. Relief flooded through me and I threw my arms around his middle and buried my face in his chest. His skin felt cold and clammy but I ignored it.

He hugged me tightly. "Chikaramon, what's wrong?"

"I had a terrible dream. You were killed by Murmuxmon."

"Shh, it's alright, it was just a dream." he said soothingly, patting my back.

"Yes, but it seemed so real." I stifled a sob.

"It's alright now, you should go back to sleep."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I was just so relieved that I didn't even think about moving.

"I didn't mean on me," I heard Kagemon say with a sigh. "Oh, well." I felt him place his hand on my head, running his claws through my hair.

A couple days later Kagemon was helping to remove my bandages while he talked over his plan of escape.

"They're coming tomorrow to take you to GranDracmon. I think that if I create a diversion you can escape before they reach his room."

"But what about you?" I asked, peeling off one of my arm bandages.

"I'll follow behind you. Do you have any weapons?"

"I-" I stopped, remembering my dream.

"Come on, tell me."

I sighed. "Yes, I have a dagger. It has a hilt with a silver dragon wrapped around it and a black gem in the middle."

"Alright, I'll find it later today and give it to you."

I nodded, still feeling uneasy.

After we were done, Kagemon left to look for my dagger and to throw the bandages away. As I waited for him, I tried to clean my clothes with water from the pitcher.

Unfortunately it only made the stains spread, so I stopped. I sat on the floor and traced the lines of the stone with my claw.

The lock clicked and the door opened. Kagemon walked in with a small bundle. It was made out of black cloth. He handed it to me and I pulled away some of the layers to

reveal the blade of my dagger. My stomach tightened at the sight of it. I hesitantly pulled it out. The light coming in from the window of the door gleamed off the blade, making it glow an eerie red. The gem seemed to burn with a light of its own. My dagger had its own destructive power, I had learned of that long ago from a bad mistake.

I looked up at him. "What kind of distraction do you have in mind?"

A devilish grin spread over his face. "I'm gonna screw up LadyDevimon and Rosemon's rooms. That oughta rile everyone up."

I giggled as I imagined the shocked and bewildered look on their faces when they saw they're rooms, then looked at him uncertainly. "But won't they know it was you?"

His grin faded and he put a hand on my shoulder. "It doesn't matter, as long as you get out of here safely."

I could see determination burning in his eyes and…something else, something I couldn't quite identify. "I hope this works." I muttered.

"It will work!" he said fiercely. "It has to! For your sake," Suddenly he put his arms around me and pressed me against him, taking me completely by surprise. "It just has to," he said softly.

The next day, whether morning or evening I couldn't tell, I heard two Ogremon guards outside of my cell. I quickly hid my dagger in the waistband of my skirt and covered it with my shirt.

The lock clicked as the key was turned and the two stocky Digimon walked in.

"Come on, it's time to see the master." one of them said as they grabbed me roughly by the shoulders.

"Hey, watch it, you stupid bumbling oaf! I'm not made of stone ya know!" I snapped.

"Shut up, pipsqueak!" the other one yelled. "I'm sick of your mouth. You're lucky GranDracmon has forbidden us from damaging you."

"Too bad that he did, then I could kill you like I did to your friend, oh well." I shrugged. _If I'm lucky, I WILL get to kill them, for payback for all they've done to me._

Angry, the two Ogremon half-dragged half-pulled me towards the dining hall. We were just about to pass one of the long wooden tables when a piercing scream echoed down from the stairwell. A higher pitched shriek soon joined it. My escorts stopped and looked towards the stairwell, obviously confused. I smirked. That must be LadyDevimon and Rosemon finding the devastation Kagemon so kindly left in their rooms. He did a very good job, from the sound of things.

Taking advantage of the guards' confusion, I slipped out of their grasp and darted away towards the door that led to the entrance hall. I could hear the guards shouting and running after me but didn't look back.

My heart leapt as I spotted the door that lead out of the castle. There was a loud crash behind me and I cast a glance over my shoulder. The Ogremon had run into an IceDevimon and they were shouting at each other. I shook my head, amused, and kept running. Just as I was about to reach the door, GranDracmon appeared from behind a large pillar and blocked the door.

"You can't escape me! You are mine!"

I stopped abruptly. _Aww, crap. How am I gonna get past him?_ No sooner did that thought cross my mind than LadyDevimon and Rosemon appeared at his side. Both looked really mad. LadyDevimon had that "go to Hell" look burning in her eyes, the ghost thing attached to her shoulder was shaking its fist at me and its mouth was twisted in a snarl, and Rosemon looked angry beyond reason.

As I was calculating what I would have to do to get past them, I heard footsteps behind me. I looked around to see Kagemon running towards me. He slowed when he saw GranDracmon and the others.

"Ah, Kagemon! I see you've come to join us. Grab her." GranDracmon said.

Kagemon looked at GranDracmon, then at me. I could see the look of determination return in his eyes. He walked up beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. He glared defiantly at GranDracmon.

A strange expression passed over GranDracmon's face and he smirked. "Kagemon, I forgot to thank you for a job well done."

Confused, I looked at Kagemon. "What does he mean by that?"

But Kagemon wasn't listening. He stood rigid, his face a mask of pure hatred. He squeezed my shoulder tightly and I winced.

"Oh, didn't you know? Kagemon has been helping me try to find your weakness."

I looked at Kagemon in disbelief. "Is that true?" I asked him in almost a whisper. _Say no, say no. Please say no._

He looked away from me. To my horror, I realized that it was true. I felt rage bubbling up in me. _How dare he do this to me! How dare he lie to me!_ "I thought you were my friend! I trusted you and you lied to me! How could you do this to me?!"

Kagemon flinched as I yelled at him, but I didn't care and kept on yelling.

"You don't care about me; you probably don't care about anyone but yourself!" Tears of rage burned my eyes.

I knew I had gone too far when Kagemon looked at me, unshed tears brimming in his eyes. "That's not true! I do care…what I don't care about is you!" He drew his gun and pointed it at GranDracmon. "You have caused me enough suffering. I would love to see you in the deepest pit of Digital Hell!"

GranDracmon laughed, along with his two shark-like heads. "You are very admirable Kagemon, but I'm afraid that you'll be the first to die. Rosemon! LadyDevimon! You know what to do."

The two took a step forward.

Kagemon aimed at the ceiling above them. "Shadow Shot!" He pulled the trigger.

The energy bullets found their mark. The three Digimon cried out in surprise as the ceiling collapsed on top of them.

Kagemon put up his gun and scooped me up in his arms. He quickly made his way over the fallen debris and opened the door. He walked over to a black and silver motorcycle and set me down on the seat before sitting down behind me. The engine started up with a loud roar and we set off down the road. He drove for what seemed like hours at breakneck speed, trying to put distance between the castle and us. Kagemon was bent over me to keep me from falling off.

After awhile we came to a forest. He slowed to a stop when we reached the edge and dismounted. I got off and followed him. He sat down with his back against the trunk of one of the trees, staring at the ground with a sorrowful look. I sat down beside him and he turned away.

I sighed sadly and stood up. A small breeze floated by and I caught the smell of water and suddenly realized how thirsty I was. I followed the scent until I came to a small stream.

I bent down and drank deeply.

There was a shout behind me. Startled, I jumped and spun around. I watched as Kagemon flew a few feet before slamming into the ground. Rosemon was pulling back the vine of her right arm. She must have used to it knock back Kagemon. LadyDevimon was beside her. How could they have gotten here so quickly?

I drew my dagger and the two turned to me. Rosemon stepped forward.

"Ah, we finally found you. It's time to take you back. But before we do we're gonna get revenge against your friend here for wrecking our rooms. Yes," she added, seeing Kagemon's shocked face. "We know it was you. How could we not? You're the only one who doesn't seem to like us."

LadyDevimon walked over to Kagemon, picked him up by the collar of his jacket, and threw him towards Rosemon.

The vine on her left arm shot out and caught him. It wrapped around him tightly. "Thorn Whip!"

I watched as electricity coursed through the vine and reached Kagemon.

He shrieked with pain and became limp.

"No!" I ran at Rosemon and slashed her with my dagger. "Iceblade!"

My blade cut her right arm, making her cry out in surprise and pain and drop Kagemon.

I heard LadyDevimon shout behind me, "Darkness Wave!"

I ducked and the attack hit Rosemon instead. She screamed and fell to her knees. I turned to face LadyDevimon, who was standing over Kagemon.

"Shadow Wing!" The claws on her left arm fused together. She raised her arm to strike.

I gasped and started to run. To my horror, I realized that I wasn't going to make it. "NO!"

Suddenly I felt energy coursing through my body.

"Chikaramon Digivolve to…."

A bright light engulfed me and I felt my body begin to change. I grew longer and wings sprouted from my back along with spikes. My teeth and claws grew longer, my vision blurred only to return sharper than before.

"RyuuGekidomon!"

LadyDevimon looked up at me in surprise and her eyes widened. She mouthed "Omygod!" turned, and ran. I walked up to Kagemon and stood over him protectively.

Rosemon had gotten to her feet. LadyDevimon stopped and turned.

"C'mon Rosemon! Let's get the hell out of here! There's no way we're fightin' her like that!"

Rosemon turned to run.

"Oh no you don't!" I roared. "Don't think you can escape me so easily!" I spread my wings. "Ice Storm!"

Thousands of small ice shards appeared in the air in front of me. With a mighty thrust of my wings I sent the shards flying towards the two.

Most of the shards embedded themselves in Rosemon's back. She screamed in anguished pain and fell, dissolving. LadyDevimon was luckier; she had taken to the air and only had a couple hit her in the left leg.

After she left I curled up around Kagemon, making sure that he was resting against the underside of my neck. I rested my head on my paws._ He looks kinda cute like this. Wait, what am I saying! He lied to me, but still… _I shook my head, annoyed. _But when I looked back at him, realization hit me. He really cares for me; otherwise, he wouldn't have done all the things that he has. And as for me, well…I care for him more than I thought._ I gazed at him lovingly and nuzzled his cheek with the tip of my snout. As I pulled back, I saw him begin to stir.

He looked at me with unfocused eyes. Fear filled them as they slid into focus. "Oh God." He scrambled to get away.

I held him down with one talon. "Don't be afraid, Kagemon." I said quietly, although I sounded much louder and gruffer than I intended.

He studied me more closely and gasped. "Chikaramon?!"

"Sorta, I'm RyuuGekidomon."

"Oh, wow. What happened?"

"I killed Rosemon and injured LadyDevimon."

"Good, those two deserved what they got." Kagemon said.

"Yeah, we had better get going." I said, standing up.

"But where are we gonna go?"

"I…don't know."

"There's a pub we can go to. But it's quite a ways away."

I walked over to the stream and sat on my haunches. I bent down and took in several mouthfuls of water. I could feel Kagemon's gaze on me and swiveled my head to look at him. "What is it?"

He blushed slightly and looked away. I grinned and draped my tail around his shoulders. He looked up at me in surprise. Then I wrapped my tail tightly around him and put him on my neck. Kagemon wrapped his arms around my neck and held on tightly as I broke into a trot. We arrived at Kagemon's motorcycle and I crouched down, letting him slide off my back.

"That felt weird." he said when he landed on the ground.

"Sorry."

He mounted his bike, then looked up at me. "Are you goin' to the pub like that?"

"No silly."

I De-Digivolved to Ikaramon, my In-Training, and looked up at Kagemon, who looked like the colors of a shallow pool, and he picked me up.

"Wow, you sure shrank."

"I know." I slithered up his arm and settled on his shoulder.  
"Ready to go?"

"Yep." I folded my wings against my back.

He started up the engine and took off. I clung to his neck as the wind buffeted my tiny body. Suddenly the wind snapped my wings open and I lost my grip on Kagemon's neck.

The only thing that kept me from falling off was that I clamped my jaws on Kagemon's collar.

"Are you Ok?!" he asked in concern.

"I'm Ok." I said through clenched teeth.

Kagemon picked me up and put me in the inside of his jacket. "Better?"

I nodded and nestled deeper inside his jacket. I could feel his heart hammering against his chest.

After what seemed like hours, I felt the bike stop and heard the engine die down. Curious, I peeped out and looked around cautiously. A tall (by my standards) building loomed in front of us. It was hard to make out the details and, because I only see in blue, color.

Kagemon dismounted and took me out of his jacket.

I spread my wings and took flight. I hovered just in front of him. "Are we going in?"

"Of course."

"Do you have any money?"

"Yep."

I took a deep breath, drinking in the fresh air. How good it felt to actually be outside! I dropped down on his outstretched hand and we went inside. As he walked through the door, I was bombarded by the smell of ale and food.

Kagemon sat down at the bar and set me down on the counter. I watched the Burgermon bustling about. They kinda looked like a family because there were two Rookies and a male and female Champion.

The female came over, wiping her hands on her apron. "Hello, what can I get you?"

Kagemon looked down at me. "What do you want?"

I rustled my wings in a shrug. "I don't know. What about you?"

"I'm gettin' a hamburger and a glass of beer."

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of beer. "I'll get a hamburger too, I guess."

The Burgermon turned and disappeared through a door at the back of the counter, which seemed to lead to the kitchen.

As I waited, I looked around. There was only a handful of Digimon sitting around. Guess it's do-everything-but-go-to-the-pub day. There was a small group of Goblinmon sitting three tables away from us. By the way they were shouting, I'd say that they're drunk. Oh goodie, I get to listen to drunken Goblinmon trying to beat each other up. In the far corner with its back to us was…LadyDevimon! She was hunched over. I could see a bandage wrapped around her injured leg.

"Kagemon!" I whispered urgently.

He looked down at me curiously. I pointed in the direction of LadyDevimon with my tail and he followed it. He gasped and his eyes widened when he saw her. He turned back to me. "We'll wait and get her later."

I nodded in agreement. One of the Rookie Burgermon came over and gave us our food and Kagemon's beer before returning to the kitchen.

I looked at the burger curiously and sniffed it delicately; it smelled like onions and spices. Then I looked up at Kagemon, who was already eating. Deciding that it couldn't be that bad, I took a small bite and the taste of onions, spices that I didn't know the name of, and meat exploded in my mouth. I squeaked with pleasure and buried my face in patty. About halfway through the burger I had to stop because I was full.

"Like it?"

I looked up at Kagemon, who was watching me intently. I nodded. "Yeah, but I think I ate too much." Suddenly I let out a loud belch. If I could blush, I would have but I ducked my head instead.

"I'd say." Kagemon said, grinning.

There was a loud crash behind us. The group of Goblinmon were hitting each other and shouting. One even had a chair and was breaking it over another's head. Kagemon rolled his eyes.

I could hear the Burgermon behind us talking urgently to one another. "Oh no, they're going to wreck everything!"

"Don't worry, dear," the male said reassuringly. "I'll fix this."

Kagemon turned to the male Burgermon, who was standing beside us. "No, it'll be better if I do it." He took out his gun and stepped forward.

But I was faster. "Icefire!" A jet of blue fire streamed out of my mouth, covering the Goblinmon.

They screamed in pain as the fire burned them. The Rookie and female Burgermon rushed forward and threw a barrel of water over the burning Goblinmon. The now dripping wet Digimon ran out of the pub.

Kagemon looked down at me with a look of bewilderment.

"What?" I asked, confused by his reaction.

"What level are you?"

"In-Training."

"WHAT?!"

Suddenly I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. "She's gettin' away! Icefire!"

The flames missed LadyDevimon by a hair. Kagemon aimed and fired. "Shadow Shot!"

But the bullets missed and hit the doorframe. I took to the air and flew after her with Kagemon right behind me.

Knowing that I needed to be bigger to catch her, I Digivolved when I reached the outside. I heard Kagemon's startled cry behind me but didn't pay any attention to it.

LadyDevimon was running as fast as she could, glancing over her shoulder. I flew in over her, snatched her up in my claws, and flew back to Kagemon. LadyDevimon struggled uselessly in my grip. I dropped down to the ground, making sure that I put most of my weight on LadyDevimon. Kagemon ran over to me.

"Lemme guess, now you're Rookie level?"

I grinned smugly. "Yep."

He shook his head in amazement. "Wow."

"WHAT?! I was taken down by a Rookie?!" LadyDevimon shrieked.

"Would you rather be taken out by my Mega form?" I growled.

She whimpered and quieted.

"So," I asked, looking up at Kagemon, who was surveying LadyDevimon with distaste. "What should we do with her?"

"Let her go."

"WHAT?!"

"I said, let her go."

"But that's absurd."

"She's not doin' anything right now." Kagemon pointed out. Then added. "If she does anything, I'll let you kill her."

"All right fine," I grumbled. I lifted my paw off her, but as she stood up, I glared at her. "You're lucky that I didn't bite your head off." I bared my fangs and she shrieked and took off. I chuckled and looked up at Kagemon, who was grinning broadly.

"I'd say that went nicely."

"I think so."

"Oh, look," Kagemon pointed at something behind me. "LadyDevimon's shouting something at us."

I looked behind me and heard what LadyDevimon was shouting. "Just you wait! I'll tell GranDracmon, then you'll be sorry!" She turned and ran into the woods.

"Poor stupid creature," I said, shaking my head. "Doesn't understand. I'm not afraid of him."

"Hmm? What did she say?"

"Oh, just that she's going to tell GranDracmon about us."

"But if she does then he'll now where we are."

"No he won't cause we're not staying here."

"But, where will we go?"

"I don't know, but the farther we are from the Dark Area the better."

"You're right, wait here and let me go pay the Burgermon."

So I waited outside while he paid the Burgermon. When he returned he walked over to his bike and looked at me.

"Umm, I was wonderin'. Could you Digivolve back to Ultimate?"

"Sure."

As I walked over to him I Digivolved to Chikaramon. I sat down and he sat down behind me. I could feel him tense up when I leaned against him and could feel his heart thundering against his ribcage._ Why is he acting like this? Unless…maybe I make him feel uncomfortable. But then why would he have asked me to return to my Ultimate level? Hmm_...

We stopped at the other side of the forest and got off. Feeling exhausted, I sat down next to one of the trees.

Kagemon sat down beside me. "I'm sorry."

He took me by surprise. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what happened at GranDracmon's castle, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you and…I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I have a short temper." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I should have realized that he would try and use that against me. I was a damn fool for letting him use me like that."

As he spoke, I realized something. "Kagemon, remember when you came back into my cell after you said you got hurt by Rosemon?"

Realization lit up in his eyes. "Yes."

"You got hurt because of GranDracmon, right? She wasn't bothering you."

He dropped his gaze and sighed. "You're right; I wouldn't talk so he had her torture me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to turn against me."

"I wouldn't have turned against you. I would have understood better when GranDracmon told me about what you did."

"I screwed up."

I hugged him. "Everybody does. It's the way of life."

Kagemon shifted uneasily and I let go of him. He stood up and walked a little ways away. I watched him with a heavy heart. I could feel exhausting trying to lull me to sleep. I curled up against the tree and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke, I felt something lying on me. I sat up and saw that it was Kagemon's jacket. I looked around but couldn't find him. _Where'd he go?_

I stood up and sniffed the air after smelling his jacket. After I caught his scent, I followed it. I found him up in the concealing branches of a pine tree, or at least I thought it was a pine. "Kagemon? What are you doing up there?"

I heard the rustling of the branches and saw Kagemon leap down from one of the branches.

He dropped down on the ground and straightened up. "How did you know I was up there?"

I handed him his jacket. "I could smell you, I have sensitive senses."

"Oh." He slipped it on.

He seemed to be distracted, like he was thinking about something.

"Kagemon?"

He didn't seem to be listening so I reached out and touched his shoulder. He jumped violently. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's alright."

"Something seems to be bothering you, what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me. What's on your mind?"

He looked away, sighed, then looked back at me. "You."

I stared at him, completely confused. Me? "What do you mean?"

"I mean that ever since I met you I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know why."

I frowned. _Ok, this is weird._

"I've never felt like this before, it's such a weird feeling. But, I can't ignore it."

"I still don't understand." I said, shaking my head.

Kagemon stepped forward, putting his hands on my arms. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine.

Before I could react, he pulled back muttering, "Sorry" turned, and ran.

I stood there, dumbstruck, watching him. _Did he just do what I think he did?_ The taste on my lips was convincing enough. I blinked slowly several times. Then I started running after him.

I stopped when I saw him sitting against the base of a tree with his arms wrapped around his legs, which were pulled to his chest, and his face buried in his knees. His whole body was shaking.

I walked over and knelt down in front of him. I reached out and touched his arm. "Kagemon?"

He looked up at me, tears streaming down his face.

"Why, Kagemon? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought…that you didn't feel the same and…I was uncertain about how I felt about you. I-I never felt this way before…." He bit his bottom lip so hard that a thin line of blood trickled down his chin.

I put my arms around him and pressed him against me, stroking his hair. He started trembling violently and I hugged him tighter. "It's alright," I whispered as I cradled him. "There, there. It's alright."  
"I love you," he said in a choked whisper.

"Oh, Kagemon. I love you too."

He pulled away slightly and looked me in the eye. "Really?"

I wiped the tears and blood from his face with my shirtsleeve. "Yes."

He rested his cheek on my shoulder. "I never thought I'd fall in love again, not after what happened before."

"Well, I never thought I'd fall in love period."

"Life's weird that way."

"Yeah."

Suddenly I felt Kagemon becoming heavier and knew that he had fallen asleep. I can't believe it! He really loves me. No wonder he's been actin' so weirdly.

A bit later Kagemon awoke. He pulled out of my embrace and stood up. I got up and followed him as he walked back to his bike. He mounted and gestured for me to come over.

"Where're we goin'?" I asked, sitting down in front of him.

"There's an inn we can stay in for a while a few miles from here. One of my buddies owns it so we'll be able to stay for quite awhile, besides he owes me for savin' him." Kagemon replied, starting up the engine.

As he drove, I leaned back against him, half expecting him to tense up, but he did quite the opposite. Instead he relaxed and pressed against my back.

After an hour, we finally got to the inn; a rectangular building was a dull brown with wood walls. We went inside and I saw a Mummymon at the counter.

"Hello how may I-WHA?!" Mummymon said as he looked up.

"Hello, buddy." Kagemon said coldly.

"Wha-what are you doing here?!"

"I came here to make you repay your debt."

"Ok. What do ya want?" he asked fearfully.

"I want a room."

"That all?"

"Yes."

Mummymon sighed in relief; he had probably been expecting to have to do something stupid or dangerous. "Oh," he said, grabbing something from under the counter. He handed Kagemon a key. "Here ya go, stay as long as ya like."

"Thank you," Kagemon said, taking the key from him. He turned to me. "Come on."

He took my hand and led me to one of the rooms. I sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Kagemon as he paced back and forth. After a couple minutes, I got fed up and stopped him.

"Kagemon, you really need to calm down."

He stopped pacing and looked at me. "I know," he sighed. "But it's hard to."

I patted the spot beside me. "Come sit down."

He sat down beside me and put his arms on his legs and his hands between his knees. I put my arm around him and rested my head against his arm. I sighed.

Kagemon ran his fingers through my hair. He stood up and took off his jacket. He tossed it on the bed and walked over to the window. I stood up and walked over to him. He put his arms around me. I ran my finger lightly down his scar. He trembled slightly but didn't do anything to stop me; I guess he liked what I was doing.

I looked up at him. He smiled and put a hand on my cheek. Then he bent down and kissed my forehead. As he pulled back, I leaned up and caught him in a kiss. He seemed startled at first, but quickly relaxed. After a moment, he pulled away and turned to the window. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I picked up his jacket and put it on the nightstand next to the bed.

"I'm goin' downstairs for a minute, I'll be back soon."

"Ok." What could he be doing now?

After he left the room, I lay down and stared at the ceiling, straining to hear what was going on downstairs. All I could hear muffled voices. Deciding it would be better to ignore them; I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes. Sometime later, I heard footsteps and the door open. I felt something, probably Kagemon, drop down beside me. I heard him sigh and mumble something under his breath.

"Chikaramon, you awake?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering." He put his arm around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

I put my hand on his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to find Kagemon gone. _Must be downstairs._

I slowly pulled myself out of bed and over to the door. I reached out to grab the doorknob when it turned and I stepped back as it opened.

Kagemon looked at me slightly surprised. "Well, hello sleepyhead. I was just about to come wake ya up." I yawned.

"How was long was I out?"

"Well, it's 12 now so I would say…six hours."

"Oh wow. That's the longest I've ever slept."

"Well, come on. Breakfast's downstairs."

"Ok."

We went downstairs and ate breakfast. Afterwards we went outside and sat down in the shade of a nearby tree.

"It's so nice out here."

"Yeah it is."

We sat outside for a while before going back in. By now, there were other Digimon here, to stay or to chat. Not wanting to listen to the others babbling, I went upstairs to our room. I heard footsteps coming up and by the loud footfalls; I knew it must be Kagemon.

A moment later the door opened and Kagemon walked in. He dropped down beside me on the bed. "Boy is it crazy down there! Ya got everybody tryin' ta speak at once and over each other."

"That's why I came up here, for peace and quiet."

"Well," Kagemon said, leaning towards me and placing one hand on my cheek and the other on my hand. "I think this is as good as it gets," Just as his lips brushed mine, there came a knock at the door. He sighed. "Or perhaps not." He stood up and walked over to the door.

Kagemon opened the door and Mummymon walked in. "S'cuse me if I'm interrupting something. But I need to speak to you, it's urgent."

"I'll be right back."

"Alright." I said, slightly disappointed that I didn't get my kiss. Oh well. I sighed.

I waited for what seemed like hours before Kagemon came back. He looked slightly distraught.

"What's the matter?" I asked, curious.

"It's nothing."

He sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands. I sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me, then suddenly put his arms around me and pressed his lips hard against mine, as if it would take away all his problems.

After he was done, my lips were bruised and he apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright, it didn't hurt that bad."

He gave me another kiss, far softer and more loving this time. Then he got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I waited for him to get done with his shower before I took my own. Then I got into to bed beside Kagemon and fell asleep.

Later I was awoken by the sound of footsteps. I sat bolt upright, straining to hear. Suddenly I felt something touch my shoulder and jumped.

I relaxed when I heard Kagemon's voice. "It's alright, it's only me."

"What was that noise?" I whispered.

"I dunno, but keep quiet." he whispered back.

I felt him slowly ease himself up from the bed. I heard him groping around the wall for the light switch and cuss angrily as he bumped into something. Suddenly I hear Kagemon cry out, "What the? Get offa me!"

"Kagemon, what's going on?" I asked, moving to stand. Suddenly something grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth. I was hit upside the head with a blunt object and rendered unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

I groaned as I awoke. "Ohhh, my head."

I reached up to rub my head but couldn't. I looked down and saw that I was chained to a wall. I struggled against the chains, but to no avail. A voice drifted out of the shadows.

"Please don't struggle. You'll just hurt yourself." It sounded strangely familiar.

A figure stepped out so that it stood in front of me. I recognized it as…Murmuxmon!

"What do you want?!" I snarled. He was the last Digimon I ever wanted to see again.

"Why you of course. Don't you remember our last encounter?"

"How could I forget? You wanted to make me your slave."

"Yes, well how else was I going to make you help me? You also forget that I love you. And I will do everything I can to make you love me."

"I still don't see how a creature as strong and evil as you could fall in love."

"Nor do I." He reached out and caressed my cheek with his fingers.

I jerked my head away. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head towards him. I glared at him defiantly.

He smirked. "That's what I love about you; you don't give in no matter what. And you have such a wild spirit." He leaned forward. Just as his lips brushed mine, I slammed my tail into his knee. He winced and pulled away. The look of disbelief was replaced by a sneer. "I have something I want to show you." He snapped his fingers and the door at the end of the room opened.

A Megadramon slithered in; he was holding something in his metallic claws. When he reached Murmuxmon, he dropped what he was holding. I recognized it as Kagemon. He was tied up with chains.

"Kagemon!"

"Huh?" He looked up at me. "Chikaramon!"

Murmuxmon walked over to Kagemon. "Hmm, what should I do with you?"

"Let him go!" I pleaded, straining against the chains.

"I don't think so. You seem to care for him very much; I can't have that if I am to make you love me. So, he must die."

"NO!" Tears swelled in my eyes. _This is just like in my dream, but this time it's real!_

"Yes, and you know what's ironic? He'll die by your own weapon."

"Please no!"

I watched horrorstruck as he drew my dagger and plunged it in Kagemon's chest. Kagemon slumped soundlessly to the floor, fizzing in and out.

"NOOO!" I struggled hopelessly against my bonds. "Kagemon…."

I hung my head after I watched his data be absorbed by Murmuxmon. Tears streamed down my face. That monster! Kagemon…I'm so sorry. I felt something touch my cheek and looked up to see Murmuxmon, smiling triumphantly as he wiped the tears from my face.

"You evil bastard!" I hissed.

"Aw, come now, don't be like that." Murmuxmon said. Then he leaned forward and kissed me.

I could feel him draining my remaining strength but couldn't do anything to stop him. As my strength left, I went limp, feeling completely numb and dead. I ignored Murmuxmon as he ran his fingers through my hair and caressed my face.

"You're all mine now," he whispered, putting his arm around my waist. "All mine."

I shuddered, but could do nothing else. I heard a click and suddenly fell forward into Murmuxmon's arms. He held me against him. My stomached churn in disgust. I snapped my tail and hit him on the leg.

"Ow!" He looked down at me and smiled. "Now, now. That's no way to treat your lover, now is it?"

I merely glared at him.

He carried me to his room and sat down on the bed. He cradled me lovingly in his arms and nuzzled my face and neck. Then he kissed my neck before kissing me.

I felt sick, my stomach churning. "Murmuxmon…?" I murmured, hoping to distract him.

He paused. "Yes?"

"I'm tired."

"Alright." He stood up.As he proceeded to put me to bed, he told me what was happening tomorrow. "Tomorrow I'll show you the garden that I've been making just for you. Since I remembered that you love gardens. I even made sure to get your favorite flower."

For being a lovesick murdering bastard, he was rather considerate of me. _I might be able to use this to my advantage. _

Murmuxmon kissed me goodnight and left the room. After he left I scrubbed my cheek as if to rid myself of his kiss. Then I curled up and tried fruitlessly to sleep. My thoughts kept wandering back to the scene of Kagemon's death no matter how hard I tried to keep them occupied. After awhile I finally fell into a troubled sleep.

I must have been thrashing about in the bed because I awoke on the floor and my head was throbbing.

"Owww…." I rubbed my head.

"Chikaramon, are you alright?" I looked up to see Murmuxmon standing over me looking very concerned.

"S'allright." I mumbled.

He scooped me up and sat down on the bed. "Poor Chikaramon." he cooed, kissing the top of my head.

Unfortunately, it was the spot that I had hit and I winced. "Ow…."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He put me very carefully on the bed. "There, do you want anything?"

"Left alone." I muttered.

"Ok, I'll leave you to sleep. I'll come back in later." He stood up and walked out of the room.

I sighed, buried my face in the pillow, and began to sob. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore instead, I just sniffled.

My eyes snapped open and I glanced about the room, which was lit by the sunlight that came through the only window. I sat up and stretched, my head throbbing from last night's fall. My strength had returned but I still felt dead inside. I threw off the covers and stood up, stretching. The door opened and Murmuxmon walked in.

"Hello, sleep well?"

I yawned widely. "No."

"Well, come on. I'll show you the garden. Then we can eat. You can take a nap later if you wish."

He took my hand and led me down the hallway. We walked down several corridors before we came to a wooden door. He opened the door and walked through.

I gasped at the sight I foresaw. The garden was large with all sorts of flowers, but the most abundant were blue Rose of Sharon, which were my favorites.

"You like it, yes?" Murmuxmon asked eagerly, as if he hoped this would please me.

"It's beautiful."

I watched the HoneyBeemon and FanBeemon that were bustling about tending to the flowers.

"Come, sit down."

Murmuxmon led me over to a bench, where we sat down. He had his arm around me. I looked down at the ground. I felt too depressed to feel any hate towards Murmuxmon but I knew that it resided inside of me, like a terrible storm just waiting to be unleashed. I stared at one of the Rose of Sharon bushes until my vision blurred.

"Chikaramon?"

I snapped out of my daze. "Huh, what? Oh, what is it?" I looked over at Murmuxmon.

"What's the matter? You seem so sad. The garden doesn't make you happy?"

"No, not really." I sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Oh, I see. You miss that despicable excuse for a Digimon, don't you?"

"He's not despicable! And yes, I miss him."

"What can I do to make you happy?"

"Bring back Kagemon."

"What?!" He looked outraged. Then he seemed to calm down. "I can't do that." he said quietly.

"Of course you can. I've seen you do it before."

"B-b-but…." he sputtered. He apparently didn't want to bring him back, typical.

But I knew he'd do anything to make me happy. So if I were very upset, he'd have to. So I remembered memories that I knew would upset me, which wasn't hard at all. A moment later, I was rewarded with tears trickling down my face.

Murmuxmon seemed to freak out. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "Alright, alright! I'll bring him back! Please don't cry."

"Thank you." _Why did I say that?_

"We'll eat first, and then I'll work on bringing him back."

We walked into the dining room, where we sat down on one of the benches. As we ate, Murmuxmon had his tail wrapped around my waist and one wing draped around me. Every now and again he'd glance at me, I could see a hungry, longing look in his eyes that scared me a bit.

After we ate, Murmuxmon led me back to his room. As I walked towards the bed, I was grabbed from behind and thrown into the door. Murmuxmon held me against the door as I struggled and began to kiss me hungrily and passionately. Pain shot through me as he pressed his body hard against mine.

_Oh God! Don't let him do like last time! I don't want raped again._ I dug my claws in the door and went limp. I was in too much pain to be sickened by Murmuxmon. After a moment, my lungs began to burn.

Murmuxmon pulled away for a moment, gasping for breath, then began kissing and nuzzling my neck and face, caressing my throat with his tongue and nibbling on my collarbone.

"Murmuxmon stop." I whispered breathlessly.

Murmuxmon ignored me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt his fingers run down my sides and across my face as he rubbed his body against mine. I wouldn't mind so much if this was Kagemon, but I wish he'd stop. It hurts so bad. Suddenly I felt his finger loop around the waistband of my skirt.

I felt fear rise up in me. "Murmuxmon please stop, you're hurting me." I said in a shaky whisper.

He stopped and looked at me. "I'm sorry." He pushed off the door and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

Murmuxmon picked me up, walked over to the bed, and laid me down. He brushed my hair out of my face and put his hand on my cheek. He sighed. "I love you."

"I know." I said dully.

He leaned down and kissed me softly. He hugged me briefly before turning and walking out of the room. Feeling exhausted and very relieved I closed my eyes.

I was awoken by a light knock at the door. I got up and went to answer the door. When I opened it, I saw a Persiamon with a chain in her hand. The chain trailed up and into the darkness, hiding what it was connected to.

"Here," Persiamon handed me the chain. "Murmuxmon wanted me to bring him to you." She turned and left.

Confusion and curiosity swam through my head as I stared at the chain. What did she mean by that?

I gave the chain a light tug and gasped as Kagemon stepped through the doorway.

"Kagemon!" I dropped the chain and threw my arms around him, burying my face in his chest. I expected to feel him hug me back or hear him say something but he did neither. Confused, I pulled away. "Kagemon?"

He was staring straight ahead, his eyes glazed over. Oh my God, he's been enslaved! Murmuxmon! How dare he enslave Kagemon! I removed the collar that was around his neck and led him over to the bed. As I watched Kagemon, I could feel my heart shatter and my anger rise.

"Chikaramon?"

I looked up to see Murmuxmon standing in the doorway. At the sight of him, my blood began to boil. I leapt up from the bed and started shouting at him. "How could you! You enslaved Kagemon! WHY?!"

"Because," Murmuxmon said calmly. "He needed to be kept under control while he is here otherwise he would've caused trouble."

"I could've kept him under control! This breaks my heart to see him like this! How can I talk to him, or do anything else with him?"

Murmuxmon shrugged.

I screamed with fury and lunged for him. I barreled into him and both of us fell to the floor. We wrestled around for a moment but Murmuxmon pinned me by my shoulders to the floor and leaned down, kissing me. I struggled as I felt my strength ebbing away.

"Damn you!" I shrieked as I succeeded in pulling away for a second.

Unfortunately, he caught me in a lip-lock that I couldn't escape. As the last of my energy drained away, I slumped down in submission. Murmuxmon pulled away and pulled himself up, pulling me up with him.

"Now, don't try that again or I'll have to restrain you, and I don't want to do that." He sat me on the bed. He put his hand on my cheek, then leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine.

A shiver ran down my spine. He stood up and started walking towards the door, saying over his shoulder, "I'll be back soon, my love. Don't try anything."

I put my face in my hands. If I had the strength I would have cried, but I didn't so I couldn't. _I hate you Murmuxmon! I HATE YOU!_ I curled up against Kagemon. _Tomorrow when I have the energy, I'm going to free you Kagemon, I promise._ And with that thought burning in my brain, I slipped into slumber.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Murmuxmon sleeping beside me. I sat up and saw Kagemon sitting in a chair beside the bed. He seemed to be staring at the wall, but I knew better than that. I slowly got up from the bed, careful not to wake Murmuxmon, and walked around and over to Kagemon. I tilted his chin up with one finger so that he was "looking" at me.

"Kagemon…" Tears trickled down my face as I looked into his eyes and saw…nothing. No emotion, no recognition, nothing. "I'm going to free you. I will, no matter what," I put my hand on his cheek and closed my eyes. "Dragon's Light!" I mumbled.

I concentrated on removing the barrier that surrounded Kagemon's mind. I could feel it begin to crack under the strain and I heard Kagemon groan. Happiness flooded through me and I pushed harder. Suddenly the barrier burst. I opened my eyes to see Kagemon blinking as he looked at me, confused.

"Chikaramon, what's going on?"

"Kagemon!" I threw my arms around him, laughing weakly. "Oh, Kagemon! You're free now."

"Free? Why, what happened?"

"Murmuxmon brought you back but he turned you into a slave. But now you're Ok."

"Thank you, Chikaramon." He put his arms around me.

"You're wel-oh!" I collapsed against him. "That took more energy outta me than I thought."

"Just rest for a moment."

"I don't have a moment! Murmuxmon could wake up at any time! We need to get outta here…now!" I whispered urgently as I pulled myself up.

Kagemon looked around me and must've saw Murmuxmon, because his eyes widened. "You're right let's get the hell outta here." He stood up and we quietly walked towards the door.

I gently opened the door and we slipped out. I led Kagemon down the hall, trying to remember which way Murmuxmon had gone to get to the garden. _Was it left or right? Right, I think. _

Kagemon seemed uncertain with what I was doing. But I ignored him. I sighed with relief when I saw the wooden door ahead.

"This is it," I said, putting my hand on the door handle. "This is Murmuxmon's garden."

I opened the door and heard Kagemon gasp. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, he made it just for me. Ughh." I scowled and shook my head.

We walked through the door after looking around for any signs for Digimon. As I led him towards the middle, where there was more room, I De-Digivolved into Hikarmon, my Rookie level.

I picked Kagemon up in my claws and with a mighty thrust of my wings, we were off. I could hear him saying "Oh my God!" repeatedly as he clung to my paws. Poor dear, flying is just something he wasn't made for.

"Calm down, beloved. Would you rather ride on my back while I walk?"

"Yes!" he replied hastily.

"Alright."

So I landed and let Kagemon ride on my back. I walked to the inn and let him mount his bike before taking flight.  
"There's a place near a Boltmon village. They may seem a little mean at first but they really are rather nice."

"Well, Ok."

I flew overhead and watched Kagemon driving underneath me. I sighed happily. It's nice to have him back again. I let my thoughts wander as I sailed through the air.

An hour later I could see the Boltmon village wasn't far, maybe half a mile away.

"Kagemon! The village isn't far from here!"

"Alright!"

I banked sharply and began to descend. I came up next to Kagemon. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Chikaramon? What are we gonna do when we get there?"

"We're gonna…" I stopped, thinking about it. "Umm, we could…I dunno."

His grin faded and he raised an eyebrow. Then he shrugged. I sighed, smoke came rolling through my nostrils, and I watched it rising.

I landed and Digivolved to Chikaramon just outside the village. Then Kagemon and I walked through the entrance.

The sight of many buildings, Boltmon, Meramon, Candlemon, and SkullMeramon walking (the Candlemon hopping instead) around greeted us.

I looked over at Kagemon, who was lagging behind me. He seemed to be very nervous. "What's wrong?"

"This reminds me of the village I had to kidnap several Candlemon from."

"Kidnap?!"

He hung his head sadly. "Yeah, I never forgave myself for that."

"Hmm," I reached out and took his hand. "That doesn't change the way I feel about you."

He smiled up at me gratefully. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Now, come on!" I said, tugging on his hand. "I'm starving!"

I led him to my favorite food place in the entire village, where we ate. Afterwards, I took him to the small cabin that was on the outskirts of the village. The Boltmon had given it to me for saving the Candlemon when GranDracmon had sent his servants to raze the village.

I fixed myself a cup of coffee and walked into the living room, where Kagemon was sitting on the couch.

"I like your place. It's nice."

"Thanks. They gave it to me ask a gift for helping them."

"I'm afraid that we're probably gonna have to protect them from both GranDracmon and Murmuxmon if they find out where you are."

"I know. But I did it once, I can do it again." I took a drink from the cup.

"We'll do it together. This way I can repay them for taking those Candlemon." He stretched himself out on the couch.

I walked over and sat on the floor beside the head of the couch, setting the cup on the table. "Everything'll be all right. You'll see." I rested my chin on the couch.

He smiled and ran his claws through my hair. Then he sighed and closed his eyes.

I stood up and went into my bedroom. I picked up a sheet and pillow off the bed and went back into the living room. I draped the sheet over him and put the pillow under his head.

I kissed him softly on the cheek and sat down on the floor, resting my head on his chest. "Who would've known I'd end up here again. Huh…."

I felt Kagemon take a deep breath. I smiled and closed my eyes.

Over the next couple of days, Kagemon and I cleaned up and refurnished the cabin, which had become a mess from being neglected for so long.

"Good gracious! How long has it been since you were last here? The only room that isn't covered in layers of dust is the living room!" Kagemon asked after his third sneezing fit wa over.

"Well," I said, dusting off one of the kitchen shelves. "I've been enslaved at GranDracmon's for…seven-eight years. So it's been nine years since I was last here."

Kagemon's jaw dropped. "Crap…."

"Yeah. Well, time for a-achoo!-break…." I dropped down on the floor with a grateful sigh. My entire body was aching from all the heavy lifting I had done.

Kagemon looked around and nodded. "We make a pretty good team huh?"

"Oh yeah," I fell back. Suddenly I remembered something. "Damn!" I jumped up.

"What is it?" Kagemon asked as he watched me frantically searching through boxes.

"I forgot about this special gift that Zhuqiaomon gave me."

"Well, what does it look like?"

"It's a-oh wait!" I picked up a small blood-red stone on a silver chain. "This is it!"

"Er, what is it exactly?"

"It's a Fire Stone. It raises the power of any Digimon wearing it."  
Kagemon picked up the stone and looked at it in wonder. "Wow. It can really do that?"

"Yes, it's what saved me when I escaped from Murmuxmon the first time. I had left it here and forgot to get it again."

"Cool. We're probably gonna need it when GranDracmon and Murmuxmon find out where we are."

I took the necklace from him and put it on. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and I could feel the familiar power of the stone coursing through my body.

"Wow!"

I grinned. "Cool huh?"

Kagemon nodded. I sat down and he sat down beside me.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I dunno."

"We could go for a walk."

"Or," I added. "We could fix up the garden."

"Garden?"

"Yeah, I have one out back. I'm sure it's a complete mess by now."

"I guess we could do that."

We stood up. Kagemon followed me as I led him to the back door. He gasped as he saw the garden. "Whoa. It actually looks pretty good."

"Yeah. I'm surprised too. Well, let's get started."

We spent several hours fixing up everything. After we were done, we sat under the shade of one of the trees, drinking water and examining our work.

"We did a very good job if I do say so myself."

"Yeah. Well," I said, standing up. "I'd better go to the store to restock. Otherwise we won't have anything to eat."

"You do that. I gotta take a rest. I ain't used to doin' stuff like this."

"Alright then. Be back in a little."

"Wait!"

"What?"

Kagemon stood up and walked over to me. "I forgot." He leaned down and kissed me.

I pulled away and smiled. "Thanks. Be back soon." I turned and walked away.

I walked into the village and looked around. Now where is that store? Last, I remember it was…this way.

I turned left, walked a little ways, and was rewarded with the sight of the small shop. I walked in and was greeted by the Candlemon that was at the counter.

"Hello."

"Hiya. Hey wait!"

"What?" I asked.

"Yer Chikaramon, right?"

"Yes…." I replied uncertainly.

She squealed with excitement. "Ooooh, I knew it was you! I'm one of the Candlemon you saved, doncha remember?"

"Yes, yes I do."

She hopped up on the counter. I watched as she hopped up and down in excitement.

"Ok…."

She spun around. "I have something for you."

"Huh?"

I watched as she jumped off the counter. A moment later, she reappeared. "Come here."

Curious, I walked over to her. _What could it be?_

She held out a small box. I took it and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a heart with my name engraved in it and a blue rose going diagonally through the middle.

"Wow," I looked up at her. "Did you make this yourself?"

"With the help of all the other Candlemon."

I took it out. "It's beautiful, thank you." I put it on around my neck.

Candlemon beamed. "You're welcome! Now, would you like to buy something?"

"Yes."

A few minutes later, I left the shop with several bags. I walked back to the cabin and walked through the door. "Kagemon! I'm back!" I called, setting the bags on the counter. I walked out to the back and saw Kagemon sleeping on his side. I smiled and went back inside. It'd be best not to disturb him just yet. I put up the groceries and went back outside.

I sat down beside him.

After about an hour, he awoke.

"Where'd ya get that?"

I looked down at my new necklace. "Huh? Oh, I got it from a Candlemon. She and the others had made it for me."

Kagemon frowned sulkily. "I guess that means ya won't like what I got ya."

"Ooh, what is it?"

Kagemon looked away. "You won't like it."

"Lemme see!" I said stubbornly.

Reluctantly he pulled a small black box out of his jacket pocket and held it out to me. I took it and opened it.

Inside was a bracelet. Black, red, and silver velvet-like material were entwined in a dragon-like shape. It was quite beautiful even though it looked a little strange.

"It looks beautiful."

"You're just saying that. It ain't as beautiful as your necklace."

"No I ain't. And it's just as beautiful. Thank you." I put my arms around his neck.

"Yer welcome." he said, looking down at the ground sadly.

I sighed. "Come now, don't be like that. Please?"

He looked up at me. "Alright."

I smiled. "That's better, now come on. We need to figure out what we're going to eat."

We stood up and walked inside. We ended up agreeing on eating cheeseburgers. While I was busy preparing the meal, Kagemon was fixing up a spot on the table in the living room. After we ate, I fixed up the bed and we went to sleep.

As I slept a cold draft, maybe from the window, brushed over me and I shivered. I drew the sheet around me and reached out my hand to touch Kagemon. Instead of Kagemon, I felt only the bed sheet. I opened my eyes, sat up, and saw that Kagemon wasn't in bed. I got up and walked into the living room. Kagemon wasn't in there either.

"Where is he? Maybe he went out for a little while." I sat down on the couch. I guess I'll just wait. Boy am I tired. I stifled a yawn. I put my head in my hand and drifted off to sleep.  
Sometime later, I was awoken by the sound of a door opening. I looked up through half-closed eyes to see Kagemon walking over to me.

"Hello, love. You look tired."  
"Hmm, just a bit. Where have you been?" I asked sleepily.  
He sat down beside me. "Just out for a walk."  
"Oh," I leaned against him and closed my eyes. I sighed contentedly. "This is great. We can do just about anything we want. I've been GranDracmon's prisoner for so long that this still seems strange to me."  
"Well," he said. "We won't have to worry about that anymore." I felt his lips brush against mine.  
Strangely, it sent a chill down my spine. I ignored the feeling and kissed him back and another chill went down my spine. I snuggled closer to him. _What is going on? I never felt like this when I kissed Kagemon before. Oh, well. It's probably just because I'm cold._

"What's the matter? You're shivering."

"Just cold I guess."

"I know just how to fix that." Kagemon wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap.

For some reason, my whole body started shaking.

"Chikaramon?" Kagemon looked at me with concern.

I frowned. "This is weird. I've never felt like this before," As I tried move, he tightened his hold on me. "Kagemon, let go."

"No, I'm not letting you go," he said softly. He leaned forward until his face was an inch from mine. "Never again." He kissed me, pushing me back against the arm of the couch.

I put my arms around his neck. I felt Kagemon run his claws across my cheek and neck. What's gotten into him? He's never acted like this before. A moment later, he pulled away and smiled.

"Alright, Kagemon. Off, please."

"Aw, how come? I'm just getting started." he said, his fingers gently caressing my stomach.

"What?! No, get off!" With one swift push, I got Kagemon off. I jumped up off the couch.  
Kagemon straightened up and smiled. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Don't you wanna have a little fun?"

"No, not after what Murmuxmon did to me, never again. No way." I said, backing away towards the door.

"Now, now. Don't be like that, my dear." Kagemon said as he walked towards me.

Suddenly he lunged at me and pinned me to the door with his body, holding my arms to the door by my wrists.

I was quite confused and now completely awake. _This is definitely not Kagemon. Either that or this is a side of him that I've never seen before._ I started struggling violently in a vain attempt to get him off me.

"Why are you struggling? It only make's it worse for the both of us. I love you, Chikaramon."

"If you love me, then why are you…hurting me…?" I gasped. He was pressed against me hard enough that it hurt to breathe.

"I don't want to hurt you. Just hold still and I'll let go."

I stopped struggling and looked at him. "Alright, now let go of me."

Kagemon released my arms and pulled back slightly. I sighed in relief and let my arms dropped to my sides. I dropped my gaze as well and closed my eyes. I felt Kagemon's hand brush against my cheek and looked up at him. He smiled slightly and tilted his head to one side. Something in his eyes was unfamiliar, but I was unable to think of why.

Kagemon put both hands on my face. "Oh, Chikaramon…such a pretty thing as you should never have to deal with everything you've been through. But don't worry. You'll never have to deal with those kinds of things again; I'll make sure of it…." He leaned forward and began kissing me passionately.

I put my arms around him. _This is much better._ After a moment or so, he pulled back, leaving me feeling breathless. He pulled away and walked over to the couch. I stood with my back against the door for a few moments trying to catch my breath. After I caught my breath, I walked over and sat down beside Kagemon. He put his arm around me and leaned against me, resting his head on my shoulder. I rested my head against his and closed my eyes.

Just as I was falling asleep, I felt Kagemon get up from the couch, gently laying me down. I lay there for a moment, listening to his footsteps. Then I heard the door open and close. _Where is he going?_ I got up and, deciding to follow him, I De-Digivolved to my Champion level, Kangmon. I walked over to one of the windows, jumped up on the sill, and flipped it open using my claws. I slipped out and jumped into the air, spreading my wings. I flew up higher and looked around until I saw Kagemon walking through the village. I watched as he left the village and continued walking. I was up high enough to see that a small camp was established in a small clearing in the heart of the forest._What in the world?_ I flew down until I could see it better. There were many Virals like Goblinmon, Ogremon, a Darkdramon, one Gigadramon, one Megadramon, and a Spinomon. _My God, it looks there're enough Digimon there to attack the Boltmon village. Something tells me that's exactly what they're here for. But who sent them? GranDracmon or Murmuxmon? Oh, well, I'll find out soon enough. I flew down to one of the trees and silently dropped down on one of the branches. As I surveyed the area, I spotted what looked like a pile of black bloody rags below me. However, when I looked closer I saw that it was a Digimon. That looks like…_"…Kagemon!" _But that means the one I was with wasn't Kagemon, it was… _I cringed and shivered. "Murmuxmon. Oh, so gross. Poor Kagemon."  
Suddenly I spotted the fake Kagemon walk into the clearing.

"So boss. Did ya find her?" one of the Goblinmon asked excitedly.

"Yeah," He sighed contentedly. "I found her alright."

"Well?! Are we gonna go get her or not?!"

"NO! We will wait. I don't want her harmed or handled by anyone other than me. She may seem harmless but she is quite feisty."

"I think he's obsessed with this Chikaramon critter. He won't stop talking about her." Megadramon muttered to Gigadramon.

"I know," Gigadramon whispered back. "She must be pretty special to him. Actually, I have to say she is quite pretty. Have you seen her?"

"No. What does she look like?"

"Well-"

I stopped listening to the conversation, feeling rather embarrassed. Instead, I focused my attention on the fake Kagemon, who I knew was Murmuxmon. He had changed back to his original form and was sitting by the fire. _That sneaky little bastard! Pretending to be Kagemon to get at me. Well, I'm going to teach him a lesson on messing with Kagemon and me. Although I have to say that, he did a good job fooling me. 'Course, I was half-asleep._ I sat concealed in the tree for some time. When I was sure it was safe I jumped down from my perch and crouched down behind Kagemon. He had his hands and feet tied with chains.

"Kagemon?" I asked in a whisper.

"Ughh, wha?" His voice sounded muffled.

"Kagemon, it's me. Are you alright?"

"Ohh…." He shifted slightly.

"Oh, Kagemon…." I curled up against his back, nuzzling his neck.

My ears perked up when I heard a strange noise. I peeked over Kagemon's arm and saw that Murmuxmon was walking towards us. I ducked my head.

"Well, well, Kagemon. Looks like my little scheme worked. I won't need you much longer."

"She won't fall for it for long."

"I know she won't, but by then it won't really matter. She's mine, not yours and I'm going to make sure it stays that way."

"She doesn't love you. Don't you get it, or are you too wrapped up in your own fantasy to notice?" Kagemon hissed.

"You don't understand." Murmuxmon sighed.

Kagemon groaned. "You're an idiot."

"You stupid-!"

I heard Kagemon grunt as he pushed back against me. I had to do everything to keep from crying out as he squished my tail.

"What the hell is that?"

"Uh-oh."

Before I could react, Murmuxmon picked me up by the scruff of the neck. "Who are you?!"

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TRICKED ME! HOW COULD YOU!" I shrieked, swiping at him with my claws.

Murmuxmon's eyes widened. "Chikaramon? You look, different…."

"Well, duh. I'm Champion, you idiot."

"Oh!" Murmuxmon smiled. "Well, my dear. Looks like I don't have to go get you after all." He put his arm around me and let go of my neck.

I bared my fangs. "You hurt Kagemon! You-you are a sadistic creature."

"I'm sad that you picture me that way. Now, could you please Digivolve to Ultimate?"

"If that's what you want," I pulled out of his grip and Digivolved to Chikaramon. "Happy?"

"Very." Murmuxmon said, reaching out his hand.

I jerked away as he touched my cheek. "Murmuxmon? Do you know GranDracmon?"

I saw hatred flare up in his eyes. "WHAT?!"

_ So, he doesn't like GranDracmon. Good._ "Yes, he's coming to get me. He wants to hurt me again, maybe even kill me. Depending on how mad he is."

"He WHAT?!"

"He probably wants to kill me." I repeated.

Murmuxmon seemed to fly into a rage. He started ranting profanities and threats.

I was slightly frightened by his rage; I've never seen him so angry before. I took a step back and bumped into something. I looked down and saw Kagemon. "Oh, crap. I'm sorry Kagemon. I almost forgot about you." I bent down and put a hand on his shoulder.

He groaned but didn't do anything else. I stood up and looked at Murmuxmon, who had apparently calmed down, but only a little.

"Megadramon! Gigadramon! Go scout around! Don't come back until you find GranDracmon! NOW!"

"Y-yessir!" The two scrambled to do as they were told, leaping into the air.

Murmuxmon turned to me. "Don't worry, love. That bastard isn't going to get you," He put both hands on my face. "I promise."

"Thank you, I don't want to go back there again. He likes to torture me."

"Poor, poor Chikaramon. No one will ever hurt you again, my darling." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, nuzzling my face.

"That's…nice to know." I cringed, trying hard not to show my disgust.

He led me over to the fire and forced me to sit down. He sat down behind me, pulling me onto his lap. I could feel the eyes of the curious Digimon on me, a light blush crept to my cheeks, and I looked down at the ground.

When I looked up, I saw Darkdramon walking over to Kagemon. I leapt out of Murmuxmon's grasp and jumped in front of Darkdramon.

"Stay away from him!" I hissed, baring my fangs.

Darkdramon took a step back. "Alright, alright, sheesh." He turned and walked away.

I watched him for a moment before turning and kneeling down beside Kagemon. I put a hand on his cheek. "Dragon's Light!" I watched as the silver light spilled from my hand and spread across his body.

When it dispersed, I saw that it hadn't completely healed all of his wounds. I must be too weak or maybe the wounds were too deep. I can't heal very bad wounds completely, which always ticked me off. I snapped the chains that bound his wrists and pulled him onto my lap. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Murmuxmon. "Yes?"

"Why don't you leave him be and come with me over to the fire. It's much warmer over there."

"No thanks. I'll stay right here."

"Oh, would you like anything?"

"No."

"Alright then. If you change your mind all you have to do is ask."

"I know."

I watched as he walked away and sat down by the fire, sitting so that he was looking at me. I turned away and looked down at Kagemon. I ran my fingers through his hair and caressed his face, wiping off the blood with my sleeve.

I watched as the sky began to change, indicating nightfall. The rustling of wings and panicked voices made me look away.

"Master! Master!"

"What?!"

"H-he's comin'! GranDracmon's comin'! He'll be here with an army of at least 20-25 tomorrow."

"Damn! I was hoping he wouldn't be here so soon."

I stood up and walked over to Murmuxmon. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know just yet. Damn it all to hell!"

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll think of something." I said reassuringly.

Murmuxmon shook his head. "I don't know, I really don't know. I never expected this. I only expected to get you, either way."

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I should help tomorrow."

"NO!" Murmuxmon shrieked, causing me to jump violently. Murmuxmon put his hands on my shoulders. "No, it's too dangerous. I want you to leave."

"I'm staying."

"Chikaramon, I don't want you hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

Murmuxmon smiled grimly. "Now isn't the time for you to be so rebellious, my love. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

"How sweet, but I can take care of myself. There's no reason to be so overprotective."

Murmuxmon chuckled. "I'm only thinking of what's best for you. But if you really want to stay, then I won't stop you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Murmuxmon said, giving me a kiss.

I expected him to pull away after a second but he started pushing harder ever so slightly. I fought the urge to hit him, knowing that he would get quite angry and just pin me down. Instead, I stood rigid. It was several moments later before he finally pulled away. He smiled and brushed several stray strands of hair out of my face.

"I'm tired. If you don't mind…."

"Not at all. Gimme a sec and I'll get you something."

"I don't need anything."

"As you wish."

I walked back over to Kagemon and sat down. I pulled him onto my lap. Just as I was dozing off a cold breeze blew in. I shivered as the wind brushed against me, slipping through the fabric of my shirt. I fumbled with the zipper of Kagemon's jacket until I was able to get it zipped up. Then I hugged him.  
Suddenly I felt something on my shoulders. I looked up to see Murmuxmon sit down beside me, putting a blanket over me.

He held out a red apple. "I thought you'd like something to eat."

"Thanks." I said, taking the apple from him and taking a bite. I chewed slowly, relishing the taste. My stomach had been complaining for the past half hour.

"Tomorrow is going to be hard. I have no way to get any backup. We're on our own."

"Not necessarily. I'm sure I can talk the Boltmon into helping. When this is over you have to leave, without me and without hurting the Boltmon or any of the other Digimon."

"B-b-but, Chikaramon-"

I shook my head. "Shh, don't start that," I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I'm staying here."

He sighed and put his hand over mine. "Alright fine. But I want you to visit sometime, alone preferably."

"I might. I mean alone. Kagemon doesn't like you or anyone else really." I handed him the apple and drew the blanket tighter around me.

Murmuxmon put his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I still don't know what you see in me."

"Whaddaya mean by that? You're very beautiful and smart."

I looked up at him in surprise. He thinks I'm…beautiful? No ones ever said that about me before. "Y-you really think so? I'm not that pretty…." I looked down sadly.

"Of course you are! Why wouldn't you be?" Murmuxmon tilted my chin up so that I looked at him. "You shouldn't be downing yourself like that; it's not good for you." He kissed my cheek.

"Yer right. Now, if you don't mind I think I'll go to sleep."

"'Course. You're going to need your energy."

"So will you."

"I know," Murmuxmon said sleepily, pressing his face in the side of my neck. "Sleep well, love."

"Er, you too…." I shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable.

I closed my eyes and slipped into slumber.

I bolted awake when I heard an agonized scream. I felt myself being shaken violently. "Huh? Wha?"

"Chikaramon, wake up!"

I turned to see Kagemon. "Huh? Kagemon?"

"Come on! We need to get away from here!"

He picked me up and was walking. As he walked, I looked around. The clearing seemed to have been deserted in a hurry, the fire was still burning, and many things were strung about on the ground.

"My God, what happened?"

"GranDracmon." Kagemon replied as he walked.

"Put me down! I want to help!"

Surprised, Kagemon set me down. Not wanting to answer his questions, I dashed off in the direction that I guessed the battle was. I exited the clearing and skidded to a halt when I saw the battle before me.

There were many Digimon battling, including many Boltmon. I could see GranDracmon fighting with Murmuxmon, seemingly oblivious to all that was around them._ My God. It's a massacre! This is going to take my Mega._

Just as I was about to Digivolve, I saw Murmuxmon thrown into a tree. I ran over to him. "Murmuxmon! Are you Ok?!"

Murmuxmon looked up at me, his eyes glazing over. "Uh, Chikaramon? Ohhh…."

I quickly examined his body. It was covered in long scratches, bruises, blood, and teeth-marks. "Oh my, this is bad. Just hold still, this won't hurt long," I put my hand on his. "Dragon's Light!"

After I was done, I stood up. Murmuxmon pulled himself to his feet, using the tree for support.

"You'll want to find cover. This is not going to be good."

"Huh?"

I turned and walked away from him. When I knew I was far enough away I Digivolved to RyuuGekidomon and flew up into the air. "Dragon's Hell!" I beat my wings, stirring up the air.

Clouds began forming overhead. A moment later ice shards and small balls of fire began to fall. My scaly hide protected me from the attack, but the other Digimon below me didn't stand a chance. Their anguished cries reached me. I dropped down to the ground and looked around for Murmuxmon. Suddenly something heavy slammed into me. I growled and turned around to see GranDracmon; he still had shards of ice stuck in him and scorch marks.

"You!" I roared. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I'd love to see you try!"

I lashed out at him, sending him flying backwards. "Ice Storm!" The ice shards slammed into GranDracmon as he pulled himself up.

He screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

I walked over to him and put my paw on him. "This is for all the hell you put me through." I pressed down on him hard, causing him to groan.

I kept pressing until he began to dissolve into data. Then I dug my claws into his flank and scraped them along his side. He screamed and burst violently into data.

I roared in triumph and looked around. The other Digimon had stopped fighting and were staring at me.

"What are you lookin' at?!" I demanded.

They scattered in different directions. I De-Digivolved to Chikaramon.

"Chikaramon!"

I turned around and was suddenly glomped by Kagemon. "Oof…Kagemon, what is it?"

He lifted me up off the ground and spun me around. "That was awesome!"

"My, my! You got it all! Beauty, brains, and power!"

I looked over at Murmuxmon and smiled. "Thanks."

"Of course she does! She's perfect." Kagemon nuzzled my cheek affectionately.

I blushed deeply. "I'm far from perfect."

"That's just what you think." Murmuxmon murmured.

"Come on, let's get home. I'm sure you're exhausted."

I grinned meekly. "Ya got that right!"

"Alright then." Kagemon picked me up and turned to walk away.

"Good-bye, Murmuxmon!" I called over Kagemon's shoulder.

"Good-bye, my dear. Remember what we talked about!"

I watched as he gathered his remaining army.

"What did he mean by that?" Kagemon asked suddenly.

"Oh, nothing." I replied quietly.

"Oh, Ok."

When we reached the house, we crashed on the couch for an hour or so then, we went into the Boltmon village and hung out with the Digimon, who were celebrating the death of GranDracmon with a large party.


End file.
